


Переходный возраст

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Спустя пару лет после событий на авиабазе под Тадфилдом Адам Янг ведёт себя как-то не так.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Переходный возраст

Со времени Недоармаггедона прошло больше полутора лет, и Кроули расслабился ровно настолько, чтобы на протяжении нескольких дней игнорировать то странное и непонятное чувство, которое, кажется, стучалось в его сознание каким-то таким же странным и непонятным образом. Заставив себя замереть и прислушаться, он понял, что какой-то подростковый голос пытается позвать его, причём интонации этого голоса заставляют подумать, что это не просто зов, а неприкрытая просьба о помощи. Усмехнувшись и совершенно точно не поверив такому положению вещей, демон отмахнулся от этого голоса, попытавшись списать всё это на… ну, скажем, на слишком разыгравшееся воображение.

Однако спустя сутки он был вынужден признать своё поражение — и если раньше зовущий голос был довольно твёрд, но вежлив, то теперь одна из фраз натурально заставила Кроули подпрыгнуть ну месте: «Кроули, твою мать! — услышал он довольно неумелое, но очень решительное обращение. — Сделай что-нибудь, в конце концов!»

Ангел, вместе с которым он в тот момент завтракал, никаких волнений пространства не замечал, эманаций не слышал, обращений не осознавал, но, подумав, твёрдо и безапелляционно заявил, что нужно ехать в Тадфилд. На резонный вопрос «Почему?!» не менее резонно ответил: «А куда же ещё?»

Так и началась эта история.

Выехали они тотчас же, едва Азирафаэль допил свою утреннюю дозу какао. Чем ближе становился городок, в котором — положа руку на сердце, они оба должны были это признать — ни один из них не хотел бы оказаться снова, тем больше Кроули был вынужден признать ангельскую правоту: голос пробивался через эфир всё увереннее, между зовущим и идущим на зов будто натягивалась неуловимая нить, крепнущая с каждой милей, остававшейся под колесами Бентли. В какой-то момент Кроули даже запаниковал, не едут ли они добровольно и самостоятельно в какую-то новую ловушку, так что попытался высадить Азирафаэля в ближайшей более-менее приличной забегаловке, чтобы не втягивать его в эти непонятные проблемы, но ангел так возмутился, что Кроули аж зажмурился на несколько мгновений, настолько сильным было ощущение снова появляющегося на сцене огненного меча. Решено было ехать обоим, в Тадфилде не разделяться и держаться вместе, попытавшись сначала выяснить у соседей, не случалось ли в городке чего-то странного. Учитывая, что почти два года назад в этих местах начал разворачиваться и быстро схлопнулся Конец Света, о котором теперь здесь почти никто не помнил, было бы глупо надеяться, что им скажут что-нибудь толковое. Но попробовать стоило.

Тадфилд встретил их вечным и верным своему призванию мистером Р. П. Тайлером, который стоял на очень знакомом и судьбоносном перекрёстке, пристально и подозрительно вглядываясь во все проезжающие машины. Бентли вызвала в нём смутное чувство узнавания и какой-то странной подспудной тревоги — при этом мистер Р. П. Тайлер не решался самостоятельно подойти к приостановившейся машине, да и вообще этот лакированный монстр отчего-то представлялся ему сплошь в языках пламени. Мистер Р. П. Тайлер потряс головой, но ни видение в голове, ни Бентли в настоящем никуда не исчезли. Из автомобиля с пассажирской стороны вылез сверхучтивый мужчина — когда-то старый однополчанин мистера Р. П. Тайлера, грубоватый вояка Шедвелл, именовал таких не иначе как гомиками, обязательно присовокупляя какой-нибудь эпитет, имеющий отношение либо к роду деятельности обсуждаемого человека, либо к его происхождению или месту проживания, — и пустился в подозрительные расспросы о том, как жил Тадфилд последний год. Предсказуемо не получив никаких новых сведений, кроме общеизвестных, в которые входили также краткие сводки об Этих — Брайан и Уэнслидейл последние несколько дней после школы шли сразу домой и вообще не высовывались на улицу, что было крайне подозрительно; Адам завёл компанию с Жиртрестом Джонсоном и пропадал с ними, а Пеппер, напротив, шлялась по улицам, как неприкаянная, даже откровенно прогуливая школу, — Азирафаэль вернулся в машину, пересказав Кроули эти неутешительные новости.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотал демон, прислушиваясь куда-то внутрь себя, — это же женский голос!

— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, — немного насмешливо протянул Азирафаэль, — что к тебе взывает Пеппер?

Кроули одарил его таким взглядом, что стало понятно: именно это он и хочет сказать. Более того, именно это он и говорит.

Пеппер нашлась довольно быстро — она и в самом деле с гордым и независимым видом бродила по улицам, рассеянно пиная консервную банку. Заслышав шум мотора, она остановилась, а потом очень медленно, словно уже зная, какой именно автомобиль подъезжает к ней по небольшой улочке мелкого провинциального городишки, обернулась. Кроули остановился прямо посреди дороги, мало заботясь о том, что может помешать движению, — впрочем, никаких машин в этой время дня здесь и не предполагалось. Пеппер подошла к Бентли с водительской стороны, и Кроули, посмотрев прямо в её отчаянные и полные слёз глаза, нескладно вылез из автомобиля. Пеппер судорожно всхлипнула и, обхватив Кроули руками, уткнулась в него, уже не скрывая истерических рыданий. Так их и застал Азирафаэль, когда наконец смог выпутаться из своего отчего-то заклинившего ремня, выбраться из машины и подойти к водительской стороне: Пеппер рыдала, а Кроули неловко приобнимал её за плечи, пытаясь то ли ласково и утешающе похлопывать по плечу, то ли удержаться в пространстве и не упасть. Ангел вежливо подождал несколько минут, удостоверился, что рыдания стали немного тише, после чего решительно оторвал Пеппер от Кроули, вручил ей носовой платок в неизменную клетку, усадил на заднее сидение — отметив с ободряющей улыбкой, что за все десятилетия существования этой машины в ней было только два пассажира кроме ангела, и оба они были пассажирками, причём из Тадфилда. Девочка вежливо улыбнулась сквозь слёзы, взяла платок, а потом пробормотала, глядя в заднее окно: «Интересно, к кому побежит мистер Тайлер рассказывать, что меня увезла чёрная Бентли, учитывая, что мама в отъезде? Надеюсь, не к Янгам». Азирафаэль и Кроули переглянулись. Дело приобретало какой-то совсем дурной поворот: Пеппер самолично, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, сообщала, что не хочет иметь дела с самыми нормальными людьми во всём этом городишке.

Кроули остановил машину через несколько километров от Тадфилда, на буколического вида склоне реки. Вылез из машины, помог выбраться успокоившейся Пеппер, всё волнение которой выдавал только скомканный и зажатый до побелевших пальцев платок ангела. Азирафаэль хотел было взмахнуть рукой, но Пеппер вдруг крепко схватила его за локоть.

— Пожалуйста, давайте без чудес. Я не знаю, как он отреагирует.

Вряд ли кому-то из присутствующих следовало объяснять, какой «он» подразумевался в данном случае. Но узнать всё остальное становилось совершенно необходимым.

— Во-первых, — сказал Кроули, криво улыбаясь, — как ты меня дозвалась? И вообще, почему именно я?

Пеппер посмотрела на него точно таким же взглядом, с каким Азирафаэль задал сакраментальный вопрос, в какую ещё точку земного шара следует им поехать, как не в Тадфилд.

— Потому что, — сказала она наставительно, — когда что-то неправильное творится с ним, звать надо, — она немного запнулась, — ну… вас.

— Я тебе напомню, милое дитя, — Кроули молниеносно начал закипать, — что мы оба как бы прервали свои отношения с той стороной, к которой имели прямое отношение в те памятные дни событий на авиабазе.

— Однако, — повторила Пеппер с несвойственной ей мягкостью, — это, тем не менее, всё равно очевидно.

Кроули оставалось только смириться.

— К тому же, — Пеппер почти всегда отвечала на все заданные вопросы, — вы добрый. Поэтому я и звала вас.

— А он что — злой?! — Кроули не был готов разводить свои обычные споры на тему, добрый ли он, милый ли и хороший ли, а потому просто возмущённо махнул рукой в сторону давящегося от смеха ангела.

Пеппер послушно перевела взгляд на Азирафаэля.

— Он, — она немного замялась, — он…

— Ладно, — мстительно улыбнулся Кроули, — проехали. А теперь рассказывай. Будем думать, что тут у вас происходит.

А происходило нечто откровенно паршивое.

Первый год после Недоармагеддона Адам Янг вёл себя как самый обыкновенный мальчишка, ни разу не вспомнив о том, что было на военной авиабазе под Тадфилдом вскоре после дня его рождения. Он снова придумывал новые игры, учил интересные уроки и лоботрясничал на неинтересных, таскал яблоки из сада мистера Р. П. Тайлера и носился со своим Псом по всей округе. Единственной странностью стало то, что он категорически отказался праздновать свой двенадцатый день рождения — и, в общем-то, его можно было понять. Как сказала Пеппер, грустно усмехнувшись, она и сама теперь с большим подозрением относится даже к собственному дню рождения, что уж говорить о бывшем Антихристе, Царе Зла и прочая, и прочая. Следующие девять месяцев тоже прошли почти без изменений: спокойно, хоть и с затаённой тревогой, пережив двенадцатилетие, Адам снова стал самим собой. А вот в понедельник этой недели — сегодня была суббота — наконец громыхнуло.

Для начала Янг заявил Этим, что их встреча была ошибкой, он всегда чувствовал, что его судьба — компания Жиртреста Джонсона. Троица поначалу не отнеслась всерьёз к словам своего бывшего предводителя, за что довольно быстро поплатилась: встретив Адама в обществе Жиртреста и пары новых товарищей, Брайан и Уэнслидейл позволили себе панибратское обращение и были бы неминуемо биты, если бы Янг, с видом короля, не отпустил их «на первый раз». Пеппер предпочла просто обходить предателя стороной, но её слишком сильно волновало, что же на самом происходит с её другом, чтобы оставить дело вот так вот просто.

— Какие-то версии есть? — резко осведомился Кроули. Все понимали, что эта грубость была вызвана переживаниями.

— Брайан считает, что Адамом управляет его папаша. Ну, тот папаша.

— Я понял! — закатил глаза Кроули, а Азирафаэль просто коротко кивнул.

— Уэнслидейл же говорит, что это просто пубертатный период, придётся смириться и переждать.

— Период, период… А ты сама-то что думаешь? — Кроули явно пытался поймать за хвост какую-то мысль, но она пока что ускользала от него.

— Я считаю, что очевидно воздействие не столько папаши, сколько самой по себе природы. Да, Адам от неё отказался, но те всполохи силы, которые у него иногда случаются, говорят о том, что мало самому отказаться от своей природы, нужно, чтобы и она от тебя отказалась. И вот эта проклятая природа, а вместе с ней этот дурацкий пубертатный возра…

— Возраст! — Кроули чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. — Конечно, возраст!

Он повернулся к Азирафаэлю, но тот уже сосредоточенно подсчитывал что-то в уме.

— Сегодня пятница? — спросил он наконец, прекратив исчисления.

Пеппер кивнула, недоумевая, какое отношение это имеет к происходящему. Кроули просто ждал, не зная, чем ему сейчас преисполниться к своему ангелу больше: восторгом или доверием.

— В понедельник всё это закончится, — сказал Азирафаэль, а потом спохватился: — Говоря «всё это», я имею в виду странности Адама.

— Да уж, в этих местах такие вещи приходится уточнять, — Кроули остановился на восторге и теперь изливал его на по-прежнему ничего не понимающую Пеппер.

— Дело в том, — начал Азирафаэль немного торжественно, как всегда бывало с ним, когда он собирался пуститься в занудные рассуждения, — что та неделя, которая идёт сейчас, является 666-й от дня рождения Адама. Сочетание тех факторов, о которых ты говорила выше, наложенное на этот факт его совсем личного возраста, дало такой странный эффект.

— Переколбасило, в общем, парня по полной. Ты уж не убивай его сразу, когда он к вам вернётся, ладно? Дай ему шанс сказать хоть слово!

Пеппер смерила Кроули красноречивым взглядом, но было видно, что она задумалась над его словами — и особенно над тем, что он не только вот так просто признал её манеру восстановления справедливости, но и заранее попросил о милости к падшим.

— И что? — спросила она непримиримо. — Теперь с ним каждый раз такое будет происходить?

— Да разов-то не то чтобы много осталось. 666 дней прошли давно. 666 недель вот сейчас закончатся. 666 месяцев случатся, когда вы будете уже дряхлыми старикашками пятидесяти с лишним лет. Ну а если он сам доживёт до количества лет из трёх шестерок, то это будет уже, к сожалению, точно не твоя забота.

— Что за идиотский эйджизм! — пробормотала Пеппер, откликаясь этими словами сразу на всю реплику Кроули. Тот только развёл руками и оскалился.

— Ты поговоришь с друзьями, Пеппер? — спросил Азирафаэль примирительно, и она сосредоточенно кивнула. — Тогда, пожалуй, пора доставить тебя обратно в Тадфилд, пока бдительный мистер Тайлер не натравил сюда всю полицию Соединённого Королевства. И, конечно, всю королевскую рать.

Пеппер слабо улыбнулась и направилась к машине.

Обратная дорога прошла в полном молчании: сосредоточенном, расслабленном и восхищённом. Кроули ехал медленно и осторожно, тем самым выражая свою признательность участникам событий — хотя, конечно, лично он считал, что симпатия и привязанность выражаются в первую очередь скоростью и лихими поворотами.

— Спасибо, — просто сказала Пеппер, выбравшись из машины. Азирафаэль ответно засиял улыбкой, а Кроули просто задумчиво смотрел на них обоих.

— Запиши-ка, — сказал он и быстро продиктовал набор цифр, которые Пеппер едва успела внести в свой розовый с блёстками — девчачий! — мобильник. — Неважно, когда тебе понадобится меня позвать, в свои пятьдесят пять или послезавтра, ты лучше просто звони. А то у меня, знаешь ли, от таких игр с эфиром до сих пор голова болит. Ну… В общем, бывай!

Пеппер наконец-то улыбнулась не своей обычной серьёзной ухмылкой матери будущих поколений, а как обычная девочка двенадцати лет и девяти месяцев от роду.

— А можно я спрошу? — сказала она, а потом повела головой в сторону Азирафаэля. — А когда ему нужно, как он вас зовёт?

— А я, — сказал Кроули с таким видом, будто раскрывал главную тайну вселенной, — просто не ухожу от него больше. Поэтому он зовёт меня просто: «Мой дорогой»!

— Мой дорогой, я не думаю, что девочке её возраста нужно знать все эти подробности.

— Ну, что я говорил! — сказал Кроули, и они с Пеппер расхохотались, будто были старыми, верными, настоящими друзьями. Впрочем, в определённом смысле именно так оно и было…

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
